


4 inch boyfriend

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I don't even know what this is honestly, Lashton - Freeform, Luke wakes up one day and he's only 4 inches tall, M/M, it all starts with some alcohol and a shooting star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish that I was super small so I could fit in Ashton's pocket."<br/>or the one where Luke makes a stupid drunk wish and wakes up the next morning to find that it came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 inch boyfriend

**Ashton's mind is a swirling mess of heat and alcohol as he eagerly presses his lips to his boyfriends. Luke lets out a soft noise in response,and curls a hand around Ashton's neck to hold him still so he can dip his tongue into the curly haired man's mouth. They don't really know why they started drinking when it's just the two of them honestly. It was meant to be just a simple shot or two, but it's escalated way past that and the two are proper drunk by now. After the two pull apart from messy, deep kisses, Ashton rests his forehead against Luke's and mumbles a soft "I love you" against the blondes sweet lips. A large, crooked grin pulls at Luke's mouth and he of course tells Ashton that he loves him too. He sees something out of the corner of his eye though a second later and it successfully distracts him, causing him to jump up and rush toward the railing of their balcony that they're out on. "Look Ash! A shooting star! I'm going to make a wish." Luke slurs, clutching to the edge of railing so he doesn't lose his balance and topple over. "I wish that I was super small so I could fit in Ashton's pocket." He murmurs out, rather seriously with clenched shut eyes. Ashton watched Luke silently for a second before bursting out into loud laughter and Luke eventually joined in, lightly giggling along. And it was a joke at that moment, but they both weren't going to be laughing and joking about it the following morning, that was for sure.**

_**-~-** _

If you were to ask Ashton Irwin what he's doing on a regular, sunny Sunday it defiantly wouldn't be waking up to find his boyfriend gone from their bed. Luke's kind of a lazy lump and he's never out of bed before Ashton. Like, never ever. So when the older boy peeks open his eyes, cringing and groaning and whining because one of them forgot to close the curtains before bed and now there's evil, harsh and bright, eye melting rays of sunlight shooting in like lasers, he frowns deeply when noticing that Luke's side of the bed is empty.

One of his large hands fumble to the small side table for his glasses, because right now everything is quite fuzzy and out of focus for him. He slips them up the bridge of his nose and blinks a few times while everything shifts into clear and crisp. Sitting up a bit more upright he lets out a loud, "Luke?" And then a more worrisome, "Babe?" when he doesn't hear anything in reply.

His rough, gravelly morning voice echoes throughout the apartment so he almost doesn't hear the tiny, high pitched voice call up to him in response. Ashton furrows his eyebrows heavily, because the voice sounds a hell-of-alot like Luke's and quickly scans the room. His eyes settle on Luke's side table last and there, peeking behind an empty glass of water stands a little 4 inch human-being with tousled blonde hair and a tiny shirt and pair of sweatpants cloaking his form. 

"Why are you so big? Why am I so fucking small?" The little guy quickly demands and he looks a lot like Luke.

He sounds a lot like Luke.

Luke?

Luke.

Ashton passes out.

\---

When the hazel eyed man comes to, he feels a small weight on his chest and little Luke is sitting on it, Indian style, watching Ashton with a concerned look blanketed over his tiny face.

"It wasn't a dream? You're still four inches tall." Ashton mumbled softly, letting his head flop back against the pillow. Luke let out a small sigh in response and shook his head.

"Ashton, I don't know what's going on. And quite frankly I'm scared, how could I suddenly become so small overnight?" Luke demands, as if Ashton holds all the answers he needs. Ashton merely shakes his head in response, which is starting to dully hurt with a headache.

"If I knew, I'd tell you obviously. I know as little as you do." He snaps at his tiny boyfriend, causing Luke to cringe and move backward on his chest. Ashton sighs heavily and brings a hand up to rub at his face, "Sorry, I'm just-I don't know what to think right now honestly."

Luke's shoulders slump and he nods, "I know. I don't either. But, Ash? Can you do me a favor and promise me something?" He asks, fiddling his tiny hands together as he glances back at Ashton with nervous eyes.

"I guess I can do that. Depends what it is though." Ashton says honestly, and he held out his hand so Luke could crawl into it while he sat up from his laid back position on the bed, the same place where he had fainted. 

"Just promise me that I won't be stuck like this forever." Luke whispers, settling himself down in Ashton's large palm as they talked.

Ashton stutters a bit in response to the loaded request, "I-I can't promise that unfortunately." Luke sighs and tosses him a sassy look in response and taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Y'know, I can't suck your dick when I'm this little, looks like you're out of luck for awhile." Luke replies nonchalantly, "What a pity."

Ashton immediately perks up at that and bites at his lip carefully, "I promise Luke, we're going to get you back to normal size, no matter what it takes!"

Luke grins triumphantly, "Excellent."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think xx oh, and if you wanna drop by and talk, my tumblr is ashtonsxboner (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)


End file.
